


Board Games

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Board Games, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, fucking some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “Ahh, Fucking Hell.” Felix sighs, leaning away from the board game, hands rubbing his head in frustration. “How are you getting resources so quickly?”“It’s all a matter of balance, my dear Felix.” Claude laughs, taking his final turn to demolish Felix’s Town Centre, winning the game. “And that is victory.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, purely out of frustration from Age of Empires! Damn the AI on Hard Mode, how can they churn out a million units when I'm still fucking about in the Feudal Age! Ahhhhgghhhhh.
> 
> I needed to write something soft to distract myself and calm down, so take this weird fucking fluff thing. It seemed appropriate to have Felix be frustrated over a better player; ie Claude, so I just kinda started writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

“Ahh, Fucking Hell.” Felix sighs, leaning away from the board game, hands rubbing his head in frustration. “How are you getting resources so quickly?”

“It’s all a matter of balance, my dear Felix.” Claude laughs, taking his final turn to demolish Felix’s Town Centre, winning the game. “And that is victory.”

Felix looks down at his pieces, and scoffs. “This is pointless anyway, it’s just a stupid game.”

“Well, you could relate the tactics here to-“ Claude begins, but stops under Felix’s glare. “Okay, message received.”

Felix flops backwards onto the hard floor of Claude’s room, gazing up at the ceiling. He’s careful not to lie on the many books and papers strewn about.

“Why don’t you ask someone else to play with you, for a challenge. I’m not patient enough for this.”

Claude starts putting the pieces away, clearing the game. “Because it’s not always about winning, little Lion.”

“Don’t call me that.” Felix mutters out of habit.

“-It’s about enjoyment.” Claude answers, “And like I’ve said before, you could use some downtime.”

Felix sits up again, narrowing his eyes at Claude. “My downtime is training, not wasting time playing games.”

“Yet, you still agreed.”

Felix scoffs, but still leans forward to help gather the pieces. They put the rest of the game away in silence, Claude more delicately than Felix. Once away, Claude slides it under his bed, away with the others.

“Well, my brain is officially frazzled. I think we should call it there for any and all ‘thinking’ activities.” Claude stands up, stretching his arms above his head. He walks over to his bed, and sits down, back against the headboard.

“Did you even have to think about tactics? You beat me easily.” Felix asks, standing up himself.

“You’re better than you think, it would be foolish of me to assume victory.” Claude shuffles over and pats the bed beside him. Felix sighs again, but does join him. He rests his head against the headboard, bringing one knee up to his chest, leaning an arm on it.

Claude leans over, bumping their shoulders together. “It was fun though, yes?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Felix shrugs, “Wouldn’t like to be against you in an actual battle though, if this game was anything to go by.”

“The feeling is mutual. Unless you’d go easy on me if I ever find myself on the wrong side of your sword?” Claude takes Felix’s arm, and hugs it loosely against his chest.

Felix looks at him, “Of course not.”

“Didn’t think so.” Claude laughs, “Let’s just agree to be on the same side then.”

They sit there in silence. Felix closes his eyes, and Claude takes the opportunity to stare at him.

He takes in Felix’s relaxed expression; not one usually seen. His brow isn’t furrowed, and his mouth is slightly open, taking in deep breaths. His hair is in its usually messy bun, with strands of hair sitting on his face. Claude has the urge to gently brush them away, but that would be a step too far.

“Quit it,” Felix says, opening an eye to look at Claude. His face falling back into it’s usually scowl. “I can feel your stare.”

Claude raises the hand not holding Felix’s arm in surrender. “Apologies, little Lion.”

Felix opens his other eye, and faces Claude more fully. “And stop with that nickname.” He uses his arm linked with Claude’s to elbow his side, taking care to not remove it.

“It’s cute though.” Claude smiles, “And it suits you.”

Felix’s cheeks light up red, “I’m not cute!”

“I beg to differ, but if you say so,” Claude says, clearly just to appease the swordsman.

“You are such a pain.” Felix mutters under his breath, bumping his shoulder against Claude, with more force than before.

Claude laughs, sitting himself back up. He moves his arm intertwined with Felix’s to hold his hand instead, loosely linking their fingers together. Claude expects Felix to move away from the spur-of-the-moment action, but much to Claude’s delight, he doesn’t reject it.

Instead, Felix moves his head to rest against Claude’s shoulder. This time, it’s Claude who blushes, although slighter.

“Don’t say anything.” Felix warns, and Claude smiles, simply squeezing his hand in response.


End file.
